Akane Manto
Akane Manto is the shy and withdrawn daughter of Aka Manto. Biography Personality Describing Akane is a hard task. She is shy, and doesn't talk much. In fact, she isn't a people person. Being the daughter of a yokai that lives mainly in the toilets, Akane isn't very used to be around people. She tends to be overly afraid of people and hasn't a lot of self-confidence. She feels like she is terribly weak and will be hurt by anything in the world. Thus, she is very afraid of people. If she meets someone in the hallways, she will most likely give a little high-pitched scream and flee right away. When she ever speaks, her voice is low, nearly audible. She gets nervous very fast and when she does so, she won't be able to say even a word and will start to tremble. She loves helping people, although she is too shy to do it in full daylight and prefers to do it at night, when no one can see her. Having lived in the mainly dark yokai world, Akane is very sensitive to strong lights. Appearance Akane has a light-blue skin, since she is a spirit, and shoulder-length straight black hair. She has big purple eyes and sweet features. She has a rather shy smile... when she ever smiles. She usually wears a blue and purple kimono with flower patterns -Akane loves flowers. History Akane is born in the yokai world to an Aka Manto and an unknown woman. She lived in the yokai world for the 14 first years of her life. Her love for flowers grew thanks to Tsuba Tsuri (daughter of a Furutsubaki Rei -a yokai tree spirit) with who she used to spend a lot of time in her childhood. Tsuba taught to Akane how to grow and take care of flowers. Akane's dad wasn't a big part of Akane's life : Aka Manto are solitary by nature and tend to let their kids learn life by themselves. But with Akane's timid temper, it couldn't work, and our little spirit had to fend for herself as well as she could. And it's pretty hard to fend for yourself when you live in the yokai work. Akane quickly grew afraid of everything, with nobody to reassure her when a danger seemed to threaten, and nobody to teach her how to deal with life. In Monster High, Akane is slowly getting used to people and is trying to cope with her excessive fear of everything. Relationships Family Akane's father is an Aka Manto. She doesn't know her mother, and each times she tried to ask her dad, she never got any answer. When Akane wasn't at Monster High, they didn't talk that much, and their relation became almost nonexistent when Ka-chan went at school. Akane's dad was very dubious about his shy and timid daughter going among a big crowd, but finally decided it was better for her development. This led to a big anxiety crisis for Akane the night before she went at Monster High... and a huge arguing with her dad the morning she was supposed to go at school. Since then, they haven't talked to each other. Hana Akai is Akane's cousin. Their fathers are both Aka Manto who are brothers. Akane and Hana played together when they were much younger, but they were so different that they lost all contact. Friends OPEN Romance Akane haven't thought about romance and is utterly ignorant of all forms of romantic love. Enemies OPEN Pet She has a pet beetle named Mura which she found while hiding in the toilets. Trivia * Akane has a little secret garden where she grows different flowers. * Akane spends at least two hours by day in her garden * Akane's first name is a terrible pun on the word "aka" * At night, when no one can see her, Akane makes sure that all the toilets of Monster High are provided with paper. If there is none, she adds some -either red or blue one. ]] Category:Riliane De Lucifen Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aka Manto